


Insecurities

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: Kate gets self-conscious about her scar.





	Insecurities

  
Her hand ran over the ugly scar next to her heart. It had been almost a year since Ari had shot her. The bullet was supposed to have pierced and torn up her heart but instead Tony had shoved her and less than a second later she was on the ground with a bullet wound next to her heart.

She stared at the scar very aware of it and wondered how Gibbs could love and make love to her with such an ugly, permanent reminder of their worst enemy on her chest.

Kate jumped when she heard Gibbs knock on the door. "Kate? You alright? Been in there forever."

"Fine." She hiccuped only then realizing she was crying. The door opened and Gibbs walked in. He instantly was at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at me! I have an ugly scar that's a permanent reminder of Ari."

"Oh, Kate."

"It's ugly and it's right here on my chest."

He put his hand on her shoulder and gently encouraged her to turn towards him.

"You, Caitlin Rose Todd are absolutely beautiful. I love everything about you even the scar. Shows how brave and strong you are." He kissed her cheek and then bent down and kissed her scar.

"It's so - I don't get it. How can you make love to me with this reminder?" He wiped a tear from her eye.

"Come to bed and I'll tell you." She pulled on a t-shirt and followed Gibbs to bed. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"I love you." He told her. "You're beautiful 'n funny, smart, sassy, stubborn. Fierce...good in bed." He could feel Kate glare at him. He laughed and she elbowed him hard. "Oww. Strong and beautiful. I make love to you, because I love all of you scar or no scar." He rubbed the scar with his thumb, "Just shows how strong and stubborn and badass you are." Kate laughed.

"I'm badass?"

"Absolutely. Not many people have protected the president and jumped in front of a bullet and survived a bullet to the chest. Yeah, Katie, your badass." He kissed the sensitive skin below her ear and grazed his teeth against it until he heard her moan.

"Gibbs!" She gasped as he sucked on her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked trying not to let him know how good this felt.

"Showing ya how much I love ya. I love ya enough to know how much you like that and you'd like it a whole lot more if there were less clothes involved."

"Then what are you waiting for if you know me so well?" She asked coyly.

"I know you. Gonna get an A+ on this test."

 

 


End file.
